


Roll Over

by MadAndy



Category: Zico Chain
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAndy/pseuds/MadAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you're a nice guy and a rockstar—how the fuck do you say no? Turns out sometimes you don't....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll Over

“We should stop doing this…”

“What?”

“This. Hotels. One night stands.”

“Not a one night stand if you do it more than once, is it?”

True, but Oli was bloody sure there had to be a better comeback than-

“Yeah, but it’s not like a _proper_ relationship, is it?“

Fuck’s sake. Always tears, what was he supposed to do with those? Out now, trembling lip making him desperate to get to the van, the safety of distance.

Chris’ grin was evil as he dived past him, crawled back to the bunk.

“Never mind Oli - could be worse, mate!”

Yeah - no.


End file.
